TU PELO
by Mercedes Mejia
Summary: ¿En qué momento se convirtió en eso? A veces quiere morir, quiere que todo eso acabe de una vez por todas, no se siente tan fuerte como para aguantar un minuto más de toda esa pesadilla que se sintió obligada a vivir.


**Bienvenidas. Los personajes del siguiente OS no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es totalmente mía. **

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

**Canciones recomendadas:**

**Tu pelo: La oreja de van Gogh**

**Respira: Luis Fonsi**

_**LEER NOTA DEL FINAL. ¡IMPORTANTE!**_

* * *

**TU PELO**

**No ha salido el sol,****  
****miro en el reloj,****  
****son las siete y no puedo dormir.**

La preocupación, la incertidumbre, tantos sentimientos mezclados no la dejan dormir. Las lágrimas que la acompañan hace tantas noches, lágrimas que intenta a toda costa ocultar de su marido, resbalan silenciosamente por sus mejillas. Se acurruca bajo las sábanas, llevando sus rodillas cada vez más hacia el pecho; intentando, con ese gesto, aplacar los dolorosos sollozos que hacen que su cuerpo tirite entre hipidos mudos.

_"¿Por qué a mí?"_ es la pregunta que la aqueja desde hace ya dos meses.

El hombre que duerme a su lado se remueve y ella trata de quedarse lo más quieta posible para no despertarlo, si llegara a encontrarla en ese estado no sabe que explicación le daría.

Pasan unos minutos en silencio y decide levantarse, el sueño no ha sido su aliado desde hace mucho tiempo, el insomnio ha venido a acompañar sus noches, siendo su fiel confidente.

A pasos temblorosos avanza hasta el cuarto de baño, se lava el rostro, y cuando al fin se planta frente al espejo, no puede evitar odiar a la imagen que refleja: unas ojeras que cada día que pasa se pronuncian más, la palidez que alguna vez le daba un toque bohemio, ahora le da una apariencia fantasmal. La delgadez es más que evidente, siempre ha sido una mujer delgada, con las curvas en los lugares correctos, pero ahora, aunque no es mucho, pero lo nota en los huesos que se empiezan a pronunciar en sus caderas y costados.

¿En qué momento se convirtió en eso? A veces quiere morir, quiere que todo eso acabe de una vez por todas, no se siente tan fuerte como para aguantar un minuto más de toda esa pesadilla que se sintió obligada a vivir.

Se siente tan sola, quiere contarle a su esposo, al amor de su vida, lo que está pasado, le han sobrado ganas, pero le ha faltado valor y corazón, no quiere verlo sufrir, ya es suficiente con el dolor que siente por la impotencia, ya es suficiente de eso como para sumarle el martirio de verlo sufrir por ella.

Se pasa con desespero las manos por el cabello, separando las hebras entre sus dedos, al ver que nuevamente el llanto la invade. Pero su agonía aumenta cuando se encuentra con un montón de cabellos marrones enredados entre sus dedos, deslizándose hasta caer en el inmaculado lavabo.

Se lleva una mano a la boca para acallar un grito agónico, y es en ese instante, que una vez más, el recuerdo del día en el que su vida cambió totalmente, y no precisamente para bien, llega a su mente.

.

.

.

_Bella supo que las cosas no iban nada bien, desde ese día en el que mientras se bañaba encontró una ligera imperfección en su seno derecho, una pequeña bolita que no había notado antes. _

_Ese mismo día apresuró su ducha y llamó al trabajo para pedir un permiso especial, además de llamar a la clínica donde trabajaba Emmett, el hermano de su esposo, para sacar una cita con él. _

_Emmett la examinó y cuando notó lo que Bella había descubierto su rostro se desfiguró, quería pensar que su diagnóstico parcial estaba errado, quería creer que era cualquier otra cosa, menos lo que se estaba imaginando._

_―Bella, necesito que te practiques unos exámenes ―informó mientras se alejaba hacia su escritorio, haciéndole un seña de que había acabado con el examen para que se vistiera._

_―¿Qué crees que tengo?_

_―No quiero apresurarme a dar un diagnóstico ―dijo casi con indiferencia, pero no porque no le importara, ¿cómo no le iba a importar, si la mujer que ahora estaba sentada frente a él era como su hermana? Sino porque no quería preocuparla antes de tiempo con algo de lo que no estaba seguro, pero algo en su pecho le decía que todas sus sospechas eran certeras. _

_Bella no dijo nada por unos momentos, aunque tenía muchas preguntas, entre ellas la más grande de todas, esa que ni siquiera se atrevía a pensarla, una pregunta tabú. _

_―No le cuentes a Edward, sea lo que sea, no le digas ―fue lo único que salió de sus labios mientras Emmett, en silencio, escribía las instrucciones de los exámenes en el historial clínico de su cuñada._

_―No ―fue la única palabra que salió de los labios de Bella cuando, días más tarde, el doctor Emmett McCarty le leyó los resultados de los exámenes que se practicó hace una semana._

_Y Bella pensó que lo mejor que le pudo haber pedido a Emmett es guardar silencio en cuando a lo que sucedía._

_Ahora que su más grande temor se había confirmado, ahora que sabía que tenía cáncer, lo único que deseaba era salir corriendo, escabullirse en un rincón solitario y oscuro, y llorar, desahogar toda la frustración que sentía. _

.

.

.

Así fue como Bella asistió a su primera quimioterapia.

Día que salió de casa con la excusa de que no llegaría esa noche porque tenía una importante reunión de trabajo en otra ciudad y debía quedarse. Día en el que tuvo que hacer a un lado su enorme fobia a las agujas. Día en el que se sintió tan débil, que más que nunca necesitaba la mano de su esposo, para que él la sostuviera, le diera fuerza, pero él no estaba. Día en el que, recostada en esa camilla, mirando hacia el impoluto techo, se prometió luchar no solo por ella, sino también por Edward, por su esposo, por el amor de su vida, aquel que estaba totalmente ajeno a lo que le pasaba.

¡Por Dios! Lo amaba tanto, cerraba los parpados y a su mente acudían sus ojos inmensos y sinceros, llenos de amor y total entrega.

La segunda quimioterapia fue un mes después; igualmente, la cliché excusa de salir a viajes de trabajo funcionó a la perfección. Y ahí estaba Bella, dos días después, con sus ojos cristalinos, rogando una vez más que todo eso sea un mal sueño.

Respira profundamente y rehúye la mirada de ella misma, entrando nuevamente al cuarto, donde Edward sigue totalmente dormido y ajeno al escrutinio de su esposa. Baja hasta la primera planta, donde se encuentra la cocina, y se sirve un vaso con agua, pero ese mismo líquido le produce nauseas. Se lo habían advertido, era uno de los efectos colaterales de las quimios.

Se sienta por un momento en el taburete y contempla el sitio donde por tantos años ha sido feliz, recuerda el día en el que Edward la llevó con engaños, con los ojos vendados, y ella se mostraba reacia a esos juegos, pero finalmente aceptó.

.

.

.

_―Amor, bienvenida a tu casa, a nuestro hogar ―le susurró al oído cuando estuvieron fuera del auto y él le descubrió los ojos. _

_Por un momento Bella se sintió aturdida, la luz brillante del sol le encandiló los ojos, pero eventualmente fue acostumbrándose a la luminosidad. Y cuando eso pasó, el aliento se le escapó de los pulmones._

_―Edward… ―No supo más que decir. Era la casa que siempre había soñado, aquella que tantas veces había visto en sueños: blanca, de dos pisos, un enorme jardín al frente, balcones amplios, una gigante puerta de madera y, lo mejor, un columpio al costado de la misma._

_―Por ahora es un hogar de dos personas, ¿de cuántas personas quieres llenarla en total? Podemos ampliarla, que quede claro ―Edward preguntó juguetonamente, pues ya habían planeado cuántos hijos iban a tener._

_Bella sonrió tontamente y se giró hacia Edward, ahuyentando el asombro por la sorpresa._

_―Quizá unos diez, o quizá veinte. Quiero una enorme familia ―se burló._

_―Empecemos entonces con la tarea. ―Rieron y se besaron profundamente._

_._

_._

_._

**Cojo tu jersey azul,****  
me gusta que huela a ti,  
siento que me abraza como tú. **

**No has despertado aun,****  
apago la suave luz  
que ilumina mi trocito de colchón.**

**Entro en la habitación,****  
oigo tu respiración  
y los latidos de tu corazón.**

Bella se obliga nuevamente a regresar al presente, quiere seguir llorando, pero se niega a dejar que el llanto la consuma nuevamente. Regresa a la habitación y al lado de la puerta se encuentra con el suéter de Edward sobre la silla. Es un saco que ella le regaló en su primera navidad juntos, aquella en la que le pidió matrimonio en frente de todos sus familiares.

Sujeta fuertemente la prenda como si ella fuera capaz de salvaguardarla de todos los males, aspirando profundamente la esencia embriagadora y celestial de su marido mientras camina titubeante hasta el filo de la cama, donde contempla por un momento a Edward. Desea besarlo, sentirlo con ella, saber que nunca lo va a perder, pero ahí está el temor, el miedo de que la deje cuando ya no se vea como la mujer que fue hace años.

Deja al pie de la cama el saco y se mete entre las mantas, Edward está de espaldas y ella no desaprovecha la oportunidad de abrazarlo, besar su hombro desnudo, acariciar suavemente su pecho, donde su corazón palpita acompasado. Como una costumbre, un hábito, lleva la otra mano a su cabello bronce, suave y maleable, ama que se lo haya dejado crecer, cree que lo hizo por ella y no tanto porque le agrade llevarlo así.

Edward se remueve y acaricia la mano de Bella que está sobre su abdomen, casi ronronea por la sensación que las delicadas y pequeñas manos de ella le hacen sentir.

―Hmm, se siente tan bien despertar así, amor ―masculla entre dientes. Bella continúa con su tarea, besado cada parte que alcanza del cuerpo de su marido.

Edward sonríe y se da la vuelta, quedando frente a frente con Bella, le sonríe y le acaricia con ternura el rostro, delineando sus facciones para después besarla con profundidad.

Sus cuerpos se rinden ante las caricias, ante la entrega, ante la necesidad; se aman devotamente mientras ambos llegan a su nirvana personal.

Edward adora hacer el amor con su esposa, de cualquier forma, a cualquier hora y en el lugar que sea; Bella también, pero esta vez es distinto, esta vez hacer el amor con su esposo tiene una connotación más: se siente tan a la deriva que desea mediante este gesto sentirse amada, sentir que aún tiene a su marido, lo único que le da pánico perder.

―¿Me amas, Edward? ―pregunta Bella después de varios minutos en silencio, en los que ha estado recostada sobre el pecho de su marido, jugueteando distraídamente con los vellos, acurrucada muy cerca suyo, mientras este la abraza protectoramente y le acaricia suavemente el brazo, depositando de vez en cuando besos en su cabeza; por lo cual, para Edward esa pregunta le cae por sorpresa, así que se aleja un poco para verla directamente a los ojos. Le da un beso en la frente y le sonríe antes de contestarle.

―Con toda mi alma, amor. Nunca lo dudes. ―Ella suspira profundo y vuelve a hundir su rostro en el fuerte pecho de Edward.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que lo único que se escuchaba eran las suaves respiraciones de los amantes, fuertemente abrazados, perdidos en los latidos de sus corazones.

―¿Edward, que fue lo que te hizo enamorarte de mí? ―susurra.

―Todo de ti. Tus hermosos ojos que me miraron con ese brillo cautivador, mostrándome totalmente la magnitud de tu corazón, tu bondad, tu paciencia, tu hermosa sonrisa que me reveló cuán hermosos son tus sentimientos.

―Pero, físicamente, ¿qué fue lo que te atrajo de mí?

―¿Por qué me haces esas preguntas, Bella? ―Se encoge de hombros y fuerza una sonrisa antes de separar el rostro y mirarlo.

―Curiosidad ―es su simple respuesta.

―Bueno, eres hermosa, Bella. Cuando te vi esa primera vez en la biblioteca no pude alejar de mi mente tus labios, y las enormes ganas de saber qué se sentía besarlos; tu suave piel a la vista, tu hermosas hebras chocolate ―Edward sonríe ante el recuerdo―. Ese día hacía calor, ¿te acuerdas? ―Bella asiente, ¿cómo no acordarse del día en el que su vida cambió totalmente? ―Bueno, cuando entraste, algo, una fuerza extraña, me hizo alzar la vista del libro, ya ni recuerdo que libro leía, porque todo en lo que pensé en ese momento fue en ti. Ese día llevabas un vestido de verano, había un ventilador y tu hermoso cabello revoloteó con el suave viento, la imagen ante mis ojos fue como el de un dulce ser angelical; ahí supe que serías para mí, me propuse desde ese día, sin saber absolutamente nada de ti, conquistarte.

Bella baja el rostro y lo esconde en el pecho de Edward, no sabe que decir, solo desea morir. ¿Qué pasará cuando su cabello empiece a escasear? Cuando su cuerpo se debilite, su piel se reseque… se muerde el labio y, aferrándose al cuerpo desnudo a su lado, se obliga a no pensar en eso. Pasan eternos minutos y cuando menos se da cuenta la respiración de Edward es acompasada, anunciando su sueño profundo.

Se levanta con cuidado de no despertarlo, se coloca el jersey de Edward y se acerca al balcón. La noche de luna nueva es despejada, dejando que las estrellas en todo su esplendor adornen al inmaculado y pacífico cielo. Es en ese momento cuando extraña enormemente ser una niña, en la época en la que no le importaba nada aparte de ser feliz, aquellos días en los que se tumbaba en el patio trasero de su antigua casa para contemplar el espacio exterior mientras las luciérnagas revoloteaban a su alrededor, y se imaginaba que unos pequeñitos seres verdes, llenos de luces de colores, venían desde muy lejos, desde una mundo desconocido, solo para visitarla y jugar con ella.

Esos días se ven tan lejanos.

**Vas despertando ya,****  
buscas en mi mitad  
y me encuentras esperando en un rincón.**

¿Por qué siente que su vida pasa frente a ella? No vertiginosamente como en las películas o como le han contado que suele suceder cuando vas a morir; pero empieza poco a poco a rememorar cosas que creía olvidadas. ¿Será esa la sensación anterior a…? Pues se niega rotundamente a eso, siente que tiene tantas cosas por hacer, por vivir, experimentar con su esposo, lugares que conocer, gente a quien perdonar, a quien pedir perdón, especialmente a Edward, por haberle fallado, por no estar sana para él, por él…

Un ruido a su costado le advierte que Edward se ha despertado y, ahora, está sentado, sobándose los ojos, alejando la somnolencia mientras la llama.

Bella se acurruca aún más contra sus rodillas, hasta ahora cae en cuenta que ha empezado nuevamente a llorar y se ha deslizado hasta quedar sentada en el suelo.

Esconde el rostro entre sus rodillas, ocultando sus ojos, hasta que siente como la firme mano de Edward la acaricia, se sienta junto a ella y la abraza por los hombros, atrayéndola hacia sí. Se quedan en silencio hasta que Edward nota que Bella, aún aferrada fuertemente contra él, se calma un poco.

―¿Amor, que pasa, por qué lloras?

Bella no responde por un largo tiempo, hasta que con el dorso de la mano se limpia la humedad de su rostro.

―Porque te amo y siento que no te merezco.

Edward la abraza aún más fuerte y besa su coronilla.

―Te amo, te amo, te amo, te mereces todo mi amor, todo de mí y hasta lo que no soy capaz de darte…

―Eso es lo que pasa, Edward, me das tanto que me siento pequeña ante eso, con el solo hecho de existir, de estar conmigo, de abrazarme, me das todo. Me siento en desventaja, quiero darte tanto y me siento con tan poco.

―Bella, cariño, ¿no te has dado cuenta de algo?

―¿De qué?

―De que eres la mujer de mi vida, aquella que, incluso antes de conocernos, en sueños se aparecía ante mí y me llenaba de amor, de ternura; eres la mujer que amo, que me ama, y eso me hace grande y afortunado.

Bella envuelve sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward y lo atrae para besarlo con desesperación y necesidad.

.

.

.

Llega el tercer mes y con ello la tercera quimioterapia, y Bella no sabe qué excusa inventar para poder salir de casa; intenta de nuevo con lo mismo de siempre y Edward parece creerle, se siente victoriosa, por ahora, así que agarra su maleta y después de darle un beso a su esposo se encamina en taxi al "aeropuerto".

Lo que no sabe es que Edward la ha visto muy rara desde hace ya un tiempo, además de haberla escuchado vomitar por las noches, cuando ella piensa que él duerme. La primera vez que se dio cuenta fue hace casi un mes y, aunque no sabía del tema, se emocionó ante la idea de que Bella estuviera embarazada, _¿esos síntomas son los que anuncian embarazo, verdad?_ No lo tenía seguro pero algo le decía que sí, estaba esperando que Bella se lo confirmara, pero eso nunca llegó, hasta el día en el que empezó a encontrar cabello regado por el baño, en la almohada; y las veces que hacían el amor, el tocar su cuerpo se sentía distinto, pues no solo su delgadez era levemente notoria, ¿cómo no conocer el cuerpo de su esposa, aquel que por tantos años había venerado? Por eso es que cuando Bella le dijo que iba a salir nuevamente de viaje decidió seguirla, no es que desconfiara de ella, o pensara que lo engañaba, la realidad era que le preocupaba y quería saber que pasaba.

Y efectivamente, Bella nunca llega al aeropuerto. Desde la distancia, Edward ve cómo el taxi en el que ella partió se detiene frente a la clínica en la que su hermano trabajaba. No sabe qué idea procesar en ese momento, su corazón empieza a latir desenfrenadamente y la vista se le nubla por un momento hasta que cuando se recupera, Bella ya ha desaparecido. Así que se dirige directamente a la oficina de Emmett, pero le informan que en ese momento no está disponible, así que no tiene más remedio que esperar a que se desocupe mientras espera impacientemente.

Pasó una hora aproximadamente, no dejó de caminar de un lado para otro o sentarse a veces en las incómodas sillas de la sala de espera, hasta que escucha la voz de Emmett en la distancia; es cuando se gira y lo ve empujar una silla de ruedas.

―No desfallezcas Bella, nos queda dos quimioterapias más, solo dos, nena.

―¿Y si no funciona? Emmett, no soporto más esto, me siento tan débil.

Emmett, sin dejar de mirarla, se acuclilla frente a ella y después de acariciarle el rostro suavemente, limpiándole las lágrimas derramadas, la abraza para reconfortarla.

Bella, por su parte, agradece enormemente el apoyo que Emmett le da, que la cuidare, que sea su cómplice; pero tiene claro que no es el abrazo de él el que en ese momento quiere. De todas maneras, cierra los ojos y envuelve, como puede, los brazos en torno a él.

Edward está paralizado en su sitio, sus pulmones y corazón parecen haber olvidado cómo hacer su trabajo. Miles de pensamientos pasan por su cabeza, miles de cosas que no se atreve a procesar debidamente, hasta que una sola palabra queda flotando en su mente, haciendo a un lado todo lo demás: _quimioterapias_.

Bella se ve pálida y demasiado decaída, se nota que le cuesta moverse, Edward quiere correr y abrazarla, desea envolverla entre sus brazos y saberla a salvo, quiere creer que lo que escuchó es solo producto de su imaginación, de un mal sueño, quiere pensar que se refieren a alguien más, pero los ojos de Bella se abren y se encuentran con los suyos, y solo con ese gesto, el hecho de que cuando ella se da cuenta que él está ahí, sus hermosos ojos marrones se llenan de pánico y luego desespero, desconsuelo, sufrimiento, arrepentimiento, vacío…, se lo confirma todo.

No era raro en ellos comunicarse solo con la mirada, lo que si era raro para Edward, y lo que se recrimina, es el por qué no se dio cuenta antes, ¿por qué no supo atender las señales? ¿Por qué ella no confió en él? Tantas preguntas sin respuesta, tantos sentimientos encontrados que se transformaron en gruesas lágrimas.

La imagen desconsolada de Edward le parte el corazón a Bella, quien no puede creer que eso esté pasando, precisamente era lo que quería evitar a toda costa; pero ya nada puede hacer, solo verlo desde los escasos diez pasos que los separan, mientras él se desmorona y cae de rodillas, escondiendo su rostro entre las manos, ocultando su llanto. Bella se vale de las casi nulas fuerzas que le quedan y se limpia rápidamente los ojos, para con la ayuda de Emmett, quien arrastra la silla, acercarse a Edward.

―Edward ―sisea, pero no obtiene respuesta alguna, solo apagados sollozos―. Perdóname, amor. Perdón… ―El llanto no la deja decir más, así que simplemente se acerca y torpemente lo abraza, como puede. Le duele todo el cuerpo, siente nauseas, dolor abdominal, decaimiento, pero eso no importa, hace a un lado todo y entierra el rostro en el cabello de su esposo.

Pasan largos minutos en los que Edward no piensa en nada excepto en el hecho de que su esposa está enferma y él lo único que ha hecho es llorar mientras Bella lo consuela ¿No se supone que él debería de consolarla y de apoyarla? ¿En qué momento pasó eso? Bella necesita un apoyo, no una carga más. Edward se llena de coraje, olvidándose del montón de interrogantes y recriminaciones para envolverla entre sus brazos y demostrarle que no está sola.

―Te amo, Bella, te amo y de esto vamos a salir, juntos ―le susurra al oído antes de tomar su delicado y pálido rostro entre sus manos, para acunarle y acariciarle las mejillas suavemente con los pulgares antes de besarla.

.

.

.

**No puedes imaginar cuanto te quiero****  
ahora los relojes pararan  
Tu acercándote a mi pelo  
Tú y tu mirada otra vez  
quiero que no exista el tiempo  
detener este momento  
una vida es poco para mi**

Los días pasan y con ellos dos quimioterapias más. En ese momento Bella ya ha perdido todo el cabello, decidió quitárselo al día siguiente de que Edward se enterara. Intenta ser fuerte, pero el debilitamiento la consume, y Edward ha sido el encargado de velar por ella, dejando todo de lado, cuidándola con todo el amor y devoción que le tiene.

―Edward… ―susurra Bella en medio de la noche, no quiere despertarlo, se siente tan mal por interrumpir su descanso, por ser una carga, pero sabe que si no lo llama, sucederá un desastre.

Edward, quien no estaba dormido a profundidad, pues eso no puede hacerlo desde hace ya bastante tiempo, y no es que se queje o le importe, lo que realmente le interesa es que su esposa esté bien, lo demás siempre será segundo plano, se levanta como un rayo para sostener un recipiente plateado del lado de Bella, donde ésta expulsa todo lo poco que ha logrado comer.

Bella se siente tan impotente, que no puede evitar llorar mientras las arcadas la atacan. Edward le soba la espalda con cariño.

―Lo siento, Edward ―murmulla, limpiándose la boca.

―Corazón, no te disculpes, por favor, no lo hagas, no tienes la culpa. ―le dice con convicción y con el alma partida en dos. Ver a Bella así, en ese estado tan débil, a ella, que siempre fue tan fuerte, quien siempre le sirvió de apoyo en los momentos más difíciles, le desgarra el corazón.

Deja el recipiente a un lado y regresa a su sitio, abriendo los brazos para que ella se refugie ahí y confortarla mientras ella desahoga su dolor.

―Estoy tan cansada, tan agotada. Quiero acabar con esto de una vez, no puedo más ―llora sobre su pecho.

―Tranquila, en unos días nos dirán los resultados, todo estará bien, amor, no desistas ahora. Te amo, cariño. Estoy contigo ―le susurra mientras le besa el tope de la cabeza y la abraza más fuerte, dejando que todo su amor lo sienta reflejado en ese gesto.

.

.

.

―Bella, las quimioterapias solo han servido para controlar el crecimiento del tumor. Por eso tenemos que extirparlo, no podemos permitir que siga creciendo y afectando más tejido. ―Bella queda en shock, pues eso era lo que más temía y lo que menos esperaba hacerse.

―¿Perder un seno? ―susurra, apretando la mano que tiene unida a su marido y cerrando los ojos seguidamente, sin poder derramar una lágrima más con la idea de que eso pueda suceder.

―Sí ―responde débilmente Emmett, que ahora intercambiaba miradas con Edward, quien todo el rato ha estado en silencio, sobando delicadamente el dorso de la mano de Bella.

―Has lo que sea necesario, Emmett.

―¡Edward, no! ―grita de pronto Bella―. No pueden quitarme un seno, no pueden… ―El llanto hace que sus palabras salgan entrecortadas.

―Bella, es la única alternativa.

―Pero… ―cierra los ojos y por un momento se imagina desnuda, frente al espejo del cuarto de baño… incompleta… sola―. ¡No! ―grita antes de salir corriendo del consultorio.

**Siento miedo al pensar****  
que esta complicidad  
Algún día vaya a terminar  
miedo de no volver a ver  
tus ojos desvistiéndome  
como lo hacen cada anochecer**

Respirar aire fresco siempre le ha sido de gran ayuda, desde muy pequeña, cuando tenía peleas con sus amiguitas y no quería mostrarse grosera u ofenderlas; y aunque esta situación era mucho más complicada que peleas de niños, o algún juguete extraviado, no perdía la costumbre de salir al parque para calmarse, pensar y contemplar el atardecer, las nubes, los pequeños animalitos, la vida en todo su esplendor en un lugar tan pequeño. Pero ahora se le antojaba bastante amargo, pues siente que la vida se está burlando de ella, y sin poder evitarlo, la está arrojando cada vez más al fondo de un hoyo oscuro.

Sabe que tiene la oportunidad de salvarse, de vivir, pero esa vida le parece absurda si no es junto a Edward. No quiere verlo condenado a alguien así, no quiere ver más su sufrimiento, no le parece justo que él cargue con una cruz que le pertenece solo a ella, y que él no se merece de ningún modo.

Se sienta bajo un inmenso árbol, sobre los brotes cortos de hierba fresca, y se permite llorar libremente, rogándole a quien sea que la escuche y tenga el poder, de acabar pronto con eso.

Edward, por su parte, está sumamente desesperado, dejó que su esposa saliera, pero no creyó que se le iba a desaparecer así, quería darle un poco de espacio para reflexionar, pero al salir a buscarla, ya no la encontró por ningún lado. Intentó llamarla, pero recordó que al salir corriendo, Bella dejó tirada su cartera, así que no tiene ninguna otra opción, salvo esperar.

La noche llega, con ella la lluvia torrencial y, por fin, Bella, quien llama a la puerta y Edward, al abrirla, encuentra a una mujer desolada, indefensa, totalmente desamparada. Edward, sin esperar a más, avanza los pocos pasos que los separan y la envuelve en sus cálidos brazos, donde ella se estremece, ya sea por el frío, ya sea por el llanto. Se refugia, cerrando los ojos y entregándose al amor que le es entregado.

Edward cierra la puerta y la conduce hasta el cuarto de baño, donde después de abrir la llave y templar el agua para llenar la tina, desnuda a Bella, con parsimonia, como a una rosa indefensa, delicada y frágil, pues así es para Edward en este momento: Bella se le muestra como la mujer de su vida, a la que más que nunca tiene que cuidar y proteger, porque el solo hecho de imaginar perderla, le desgarra el alma.

Le desata con cuidado la pañoleta de la cabeza y ella, inmediatamente, lo detiene, suplicante. Edward la mira fijamente y le sonríe antes de besar dulcemente sus labios. Cuando se separan, él usa dos de sus dedos para levantarle el rostro, necesita ver sus ojos, necesitaba saber que ella está ahí, y hacerse sentir, gritarle desde el fondo de su alma, en ese idioma mundo pero contundente entre ellos, que nunca la dejaría caer.

―Mírame, Bella ―ella atiende a su pedido y hay lágrimas en sus ojos―. Te amo…

―No lo hagas, ¿cómo me puedes amar, Edward? No me ames, no lo hagas porque no te merezco, no soy la mujer de la que te enamoraste, no…

―Calla, no sigas. Quiero quedarme con la idea de que esas fueron solo palabras, no quiero que sientas eso porque me hieres.

―Precisamente por eso, te hago daño, no quiero que sufras por mí. ―Las lágrima caen, silenciosas, por las mejillas de Bella, y ahora le hacen mímesis las de Edward.

―Más daño me haces cuando dices que ya no quieres luchar, cuando quieres rendirte, cuando estoy dando todo de mí por ser tu salvavidas. No soy médico, ni Dios, no puedo aliviarte el dolor físico, Bella, quisiera sentir tu dolor, tenerlo para mí y que tú estés bien, pero es imposible. Solo quiero que tengas en claro que te amo. Te amo más que a mi vida, y sé que juntos vamos a poder salir de esto, pero por favor Bella, lucha, por ti, por mí…

Bella enreda los brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward y lo besa, sin dejarlo continuar. Sus labios se quedan quietos, ninguno hace amago de movimiento, solo cierran los ojos y Edward envuelve fuertemente su cintura y la acerca aún más, sintiendo a su cuerpo frágil, desnudo y frío bajo sus manos, mientras el aliento almizclado de Bella le llena el cuerpo. Bella suelta un gemido de dolor antes de saltar un poco y envolver las piernas en torno a la cintura de Edward, quien la recibe y la sostiene fuertemente. Finalmente unen sus frentes cuando el aliento les falta, y poco a poco abren los ojos.

―Estás temblando, amor ―susurra Edward, y sin esperar respuesta, la lleva hasta la tina, la cual ya está lista, y la coloca dentro, con cuidado, para terminar de quitarle la pañoleta y desnudarse también para meterse junto a ella.

Se quedan por un buen tiempo dentro del agua, ella de espaldas, contra el pecho de Edward, jugueteando distraídamente con los vellitos de las piernas de Edward, y él, adorando con suaves caricias el cuerpo de Bella, lo que hace que ella se estremezca con el roce húmedo de los dedos de su marido.

―Edward, voy a seguir las indicaciones de Emmett. ―Edward no puede evitar ponerse feliz, así que con delicadeza, voltea el rostro de Bella y la besa con bondad.

―Gracias, amor, gracias ―susurra sobre sus labios.

―Pero necesito que me prometas algo, necesito que lo hagas, Edward. ―Edward se queda expectante, pues la mirada de Bella no refleja nada, impolutamente lo mira, y sin titubear, prosigue―: te daré el divorcio, quiero que nos separemos, quiero que vayas y rehagas tu vida, quiero que encuentres a una mujer que te ame ―esas palabras queman su en su garganta, ¿cómo le puede decir aquello? Se desgarra cada vez que pronunciaba una palabra más―… que valore el ser humano, compañero, amigo, esposo, amante que eres, que sepa darte lo que yo ya no voy a ser capaz. Una mujer sana y completa ―concluye, dejando a Edward completamente mudo. Una lágrima se escapa de sus azulados orbes, y Bella limpia esa salada gota con un beso―. Prométemelo, Edward.

El silencio reina por largo tiempo, y los amantes siguen contemplándose, el uno expectante, lleno de dolor, y el otro en completo shock, mientras Bella acaricia suavemente el rostro de Edward, tragándose los sollozos agónicos que ruegan por salir, hasta que él finalmente puede murmurar:

―Yo, Edward Cullen, guiado por lo que mi corazón me dicta, pues ha encontrado a su otra mitad, juro, ante Dios y los hombres, amarte, adorarte, cuidarte, venerarte, desde ahora en calidad de esposo, amigo, amante, compañero de vida, a ti, Isabella Marie Swan, en la alegría, en la desventura, en la salud, en la _enfermedad,_ en lo bueno y en lo mano, por el resto de nuestras vidas ―Bella cierra los ojos y, sin alejar su mano, acerca la frente a la de él y gime profundamente.

A su mente acude ese día en el que se juraron amor eterno, después de seis años de noviazgo, desde el instituto, por fin se habían propuesto dar ese siguiente paso. Y el día de su boda no podía haber sido más perfecto. Independientemente de toda la parafernalia que Alice, amiga de ambos, se había encargado de organizar en el patio trasero de la casa de los padres de Edward, fue el hecho de entrar del brazo de su padre y ver a Edward, parado frente al altar natural, orgulloso, aún más cuando recibió su mano y le cubrió con un beso. No podía haber imagen más hermosa para Bella que él, sabía que ese momento sería, por lejos, el más hermoso de su vida.

―Isabella Marie Swan, eres el amor de mi vida, eres la mujer que me hace plenamente feliz, con la que quiero envejecer, con la que quiero cruzar las puertas del cielo cuando llegue el momento, eres mi todo, mi antes, mi ahora y mi siempre. No seas cruel, no me pidas que busque a alguien que encontré hace once años. Esa mujer llegó y me hipnotizó instantáneamente con sus ojos chocolate en la biblioteca, y sus hermosas pecas regadas divinamente sobre su respingada nariz, esa mujer llegó a mí una mañana de monotonía, a voltear mi mundo al revés, con su mano sobre mi hombro, para pedir indicaciones de cómo llegar a su salón de clases. Tú eres mi vida, tú me haces feliz, solo tú, fuiste, eres y serás solo tú, no existe nadie más.

**Abrázame otra vez, ****  
Vamos a prometer  
algo que nunca vayamos a romper.  
No puedes imaginar cuanto te quiero,  
ahora los relojes pararan.  
Tú, acercándote a mi pelo,  
tú y tu mirada otra vez,  
quiero que no exista el tiempo,  
detener este momento,  
una vida es poco para mí.**

.

.

.

Los días pasaron rápidamente y Bella ya se encuentra en quirófano, Edward no puede dejar de caminar de un lado para otro, la angustia lo está consumiendo. Solo le queda aguardar, esperar noticias, quiere ver salir a su esposa, sana y salva.

El tiempo se le hace eterno, hasta que, cuando decide preguntar, Emmett sale, y la sonrisa en su rostro de su hermano, hace que el corazón de Edward se frene por un momento para después volver a latir, desenfrenado. Eso significaba que…

―Todo ha salido perfectamente. EL tumor era bastante considerable, tuvimos que extirpar completamente el seno. Solo debemos hacer unas pruebas para tener la seguridad de que ya no hay células cancerígenas, pero estoy seguro que todo va a estar muy bien. Podemos, más adelante, tratar con un cirujano plástico… ―Edward no lo deja terminar, se lanza a abrazarlo

―Eso es lo de menos, hermano. Gracias.

―No hay de qué, Edward. Sabes que a esa mujer la amo como si fuera mi hermana. ―Edward solo sonríe y lo vuelve a abrazar.

―¿Puedo entrar a verla?

―Edward, por favor, un poco más de paciencia. Yo te informo cuando puedes pasar a verla. ―Le palmea la espalda y vuelve a entrar por donde salió.

Edward empieza a llorar en silencio, quiere gritarle al mundo que todo está bien. Ahora que lo más temido ha pasado, no puede dejar de pensar en verla, abrazarla y agradecerle por mantenerse con vida.

.

.

.

**Cuatro años después…**

**No puedes imaginar cuánto te quiero,****  
ahora los relojes pararan.  
Tú acercándote a mi pelo,  
tú y tu mirada otra vez,  
quiero que no exista el tiempo,  
detener este momento,  
una vida es poco para mí.**

Bella se despierta por los susurros que inundan la habitación. Sin abrir los ojos, suspira profundamente y sonríe, agradeciéndole una vez más a la vida por un día más de vida, por mantenerla fuerte y saludable. Se sienta y mira a su alrededor: la ropa que había sido esparcida la noche anterior, evidencia de cómo Edward la había amado, está ya en el canasto de ropa sucia. Se coloca rápidamente una bata, cubriendo su desnudez, y camina lentamente, en silencio, hacia el lugar del que proceden los ruidos.

Efectivamente, ahí está Edward, frente al espejo del baño, con la cara cubierta de espuma de afeitar y unas pequeñas manitas quitándosela para embadurnársela sobre su propio rostro.

―Andy, dime, campeón, que se supone que te vas a afeitar.

―Afeitame baba ―balbucea su pequeño, como si fuera obvio, sin dejar su tarea, sentado en el mesón del lavabo, sostenido fuertemente por Edward.

―Pero si no tienes barba ―se burla Edward.

―Sí teno, soy como papi, papi Edual tiene baba, yo también teno ―Edward se carcajea y el niño frunce el ceño, haciéndolo parecer mucho más a Edward.

―Ok, pequeño ―Bella sonríe al ver la interacción de los dos hombres de su vida. No puede concebir una felicidad más grande que la que tiene: despertar y ver a su esposo e hijo.

La vida le había empezado nuevamente a sonreír a Bella, quien después de unos meses se recuperó por completo y su relación con Edward estaba más firme y estable que nunca, claro, con las discusiones normales, como cualquier pareja, pero eso servía para dar motivos de reconciliaciones que acrecentaban, si eso era posible, todo el amor que sentían.

.

.

.

_―Estás embarazada, Bella ―le anunció el doctor, un año después de que la encontraron libre del cáncer._

_―¿Qué? ―preguntó Bella, atónita. _

_―Eso mismo que escuchaste, vas a ser madre. ―Por un momento no supo que hacer, su cuerpo se paralizó por completo, pero eventualmente fue recuperando la cordura y sonrió, para después empezar a reírse a carcajadas. _

_―Gracias, gracias, gracias ―decía entre lágrimas._

_Ese mismo día en la tarde, no desaprovechó el tiempo para darle la buena noticia a su esposo, quien después de llegar del trabajo, se encontró con un pequeño zapatito sobre el lugar donde siempre dejaba las llaves. Se quedó mirando al pequeño objeto y levantó la vista para encontrarse con una sonriente Bella, portando una camisa que decía: _**Bienvenido a casa, papi. Te amo**_. Los brillantes ojos de Bella eran la pura imagen de la felicidad plena, y era imposible no contagiarse con ello, además de la noticia, claro, así que acortó los pasos que los separaban y la abrazó contra su pecho, besándola repetidas veces mientras le susurraba te amo's y gracias. _

.

.

.

Edward la ve a través del espejo y le guiña mientras sonríe. Bella se acerca y lo abraza por la espalda antes de darle un beso en el hombro.

―Buenos días, amor ―saluda Edward mientras sacude su maquinita y se limpiaba el rostro con una toalla.

―Mami ―grita el pequeño desde su lugar y extiende los brazos hacia ella.

―Buenos días, mis amores ―les sonríe y carga seguidamente a su bebé para darle un beso―. Pero mira cómo te has puesto. ―Le limpia y lo vuelve a besar, haciéndole cosquillas, logrando que el niño ría.

Y ese es su más grande premio.

―Gracias, Edward, por estar siempre a mi lado. Gracias por darme tanta felicidad ―murmura suavemente.

―Somos perfectos juntos, amor, y tú eres mi guerrera. ―Bella sonríe y voltea un poco el rostro para poder alcanzar los labios de Edward.

―Somos guerreros.

―Iuuuuu, mami, besos solo míos, iuuuu ―grita el niño, interrumpiendo en su muestra amorosa.

Se ríen, y cuando ven al pequeño Andy, está con las manitas fuertemente cubriendo sus ojos y haciendo grandes muecas de asco.

―Claro que no, los besos de mami son míos.

El niño se descubre y mira a su padre retadoramente, algo sorprendente para su edad, lo que hace que Bella y Edward sonrían fascinados. Bella besa al niño en sus labios en forma de puchero y lo abraza aún más fuerte.

―Sí, son solo tuyos. ―Alza por un momento la vista al espejo y lo que ve reflejado la colma de dicha: su hijo riendo, Edward a su espalda abrazándola por la cintura, quien la mira nuevamente a través del cristal ¿cómo en algún momento de su enfermedad pensó en rendirse, en morir y dejar de lado todo? Ni siquiera se puede imaginar que hubiera sido si Edward no hubiera estado ahí, quizá otra hubiera sido la historia, pero sintiéndolo cerca, sintiendo a su hijo entre sus brazos, se da cuenta que todo el sufrimiento, todo lo que pasó…, lo que pasaron, fue para llegar a ese momento exacto, donde su felicidad es la de su familia y viceversa.

Edward la ve y por un momento se le viene a la mente el cómo hubiera sido si ella no estuviera en su vida: vacío, dolor... la hubiera seguido, de eso está seguro. Pero aleja eso inmediatamente y se concentra en vivir el ahora, pues no hay nada más espectacular que ver a su mujer así, con él, sintiéndola cálida y espectacular entre sus brazos.

―Te amo ―murmulla a su oído.

―Tanto como yo a ti ―responde ella.

La vida te pone millones de obstáculos, "las mejores pruebas para los fuertes" dicen por ahí, y en realidad eso lo comprobaron Edward y Bella, a quienes en algún momento todo se les vino encima, y cada uno intentó ser el sostén del otro, logrando finalmente su objetivo, salir adelante, de la mano y siempre juntos.

**Quiero que no exista el tiempo  
detener este momento  
tú,** **mi vida, eres todo para mí**.

* * *

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: **Lo anterior expuesto, en el tratamiento del cáncer de mama, no es el procedimiento que se debería hacer, pues el cáncer que planteo para Bella ya está un poco avanzado. Lo ideal, regularmente, en esta fase, es extirpar primero el tumor para que no se complique, y después, con las quimioterapias, lo que se pretende es eliminar algunos restos de células cancerígenas. Cuando solo se detectan células cancerígenas, es decir, que no ha formado un tumor, o por el contrario, cuando el cáncer ya está en fase terminal, se procede a hacer primero las quimioterapias; en el primer caso para eliminar las células cancerígenas, y en el segundo, para prolongar la vida, pues el tumor ya ha invadido mucho tejido y es muy grande para quitarlo. Todo depende del tipo de cáncer. Y como ficción que es, usé este orden para poder desarrollar como deseaba la historia.

* * *

**Hola :3 hasta aquí llego. ¿Qué les pareció? Es una idea que me surgió un día mientras escuchaba TU PELO :3 y barría mi casa jajaja hace ya casi un año, no la iba a subir, pero me ha comido las ganas. Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias Sol, y no me mates, pero di un final feliz :P va para ti. Y Ani, gracias por tus consejitos :***

**Las invito a mi grupo en Facebook, encontrarán unas imágenes de este songfic y más de lo que escribo. Link en mi perfil de FF**

**Nos leemos en la próxima.**

**NEVER STOP DREAMING**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


End file.
